cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanteero
|id = 188949 |flag = NuevaVidaFlag1.gif |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = NuevaVidaFlag1.gif |symbol_type = Ingame flag |motto = When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die. Good thing we're rich. |image_map = |anthem = |formationdate = 12/12/2007 2:02:41 PM |alliance = The Order of the Paradox |allianceflag = Flag of the Order of the Paradox.svg |team = Black |defcon = |languages = Croatian, English, German |government = Communist |ruler = His Imperial Highness Centurius the Noble |image_ruler = Centurius.png |religion = Judaism |currency = Euro |statisticsdate= 6/28/2010 |rank = 1,978 |infra = 6,999.99 |tech = 3,800.34 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 2,105.766 mile diameter |nationstrength = 59,912.301 |totalpop = 124,188 |civilians = 66,498 |soldiers = 57,690 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kanteero is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 854 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kanteero work diligently to produce Aluminum and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Kanteero to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kanteero allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kanteero believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Kanteero will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Before 2007 With the fall of most governments in Europe Croatia was forced to find a way to keep their status as a sovereign nation, this proved to be harder than expected. The established government fell and the country entered a Civil War the likes of which haven't been seen before, after years of fighting it finally ended with the armies of the young man only known as Centurius convincing the other factions to surrender. At the Peace of Zagreb the new nation of Kanteero was formed still struggling to secure their own borders. The North Atlantic With the new Kanteero requiring friends in the big world it joined the forces of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition as a common member, during this period the nation grew moderately and borders started to extend beyond Croatia to completely contain the Balkans, Austria, Hungary and even parts of Germany. The Golden Age After leaving the North Atlantic Defense Coalition following the BLEU-NADC War the nation of Kanteero joined several alliances, in this period the nation had a large growth and managed to become a major player on the world. Within months it went from selling technology to buying it and not much later it had Nuclear Weapons to better defend her people against threats from abroad. Karma War While member of the New Sith Order it became part of the Karma War, the NSO engaging Molon Labe In defense of an ally took reasonable hits, Kanteero was not an exception. In this conflict the nation fired her first Nuclear Weapons and got hit by the first ones too, it has been estimated over 2 months of construction was destroyed in the entire conflict. After the peace was final the nation however quickly rebuild. Interbellum Once rebuild and having completed the obligations to her alliance Kanteero withdrew from the New Sith Order and entered into the big world again finally joining Nueva Vida again, not long after becoming member the nation offered their leader as Deputy Lord of Brotherhood. With the Emperor being away the Assembly was granted the right to manage the day to day affairs of the Empire however important decisions still had to be made with sanction of the Emperor. Second Unjust War A few months after joining Nueva Vida the Empire became involved in their second Nuclear War, the Second Unjust War. Kanteero engaging on several fronts found itself outnumbered at moments and lost almost a year of construction. However all fronts ended victorious for the Empire and the national pride has increased. This period also saw the promotion of the Emperor to Lord of Brotherhood. The Second Golden Age After the war the nation of Kanteero had evolved nicely again, recovering in a steady pace from the war and even going as far as placing a manned base on the moon the people had a nation to be proud of again. Expectancies even state that this growth will continue for months if not years. It is expected technological advancements will take priority though. This period is also known as the Second Golden Age due to the elevation of the Emperor to Emperor of Nueva Vida and thus with even more responsibility. Category:Former member of Nueva Vida